ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Eons
Eons '''is the 11th episode of UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe. Plot ''Previously on UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe'' UltiVerse: Where am I?? Zeron walks to Ulti Zeron: Hello, Polymorph! My Name is Zeron! Zeron: So this is my home. Wanna come in? UltiVerse: Sure! A Polymorph Girl runs from behind them Girl: Zeron, Zeron! You're back! Zeron (to Ulti): That's My Girlfriend Aquatia. Aquatia: Zeron! finally, after 3 months, you're back! UltiVerse (To Zeron): How do you stay in a relationship with her? Zeron (To Ulti): Ikr the Doors smash down Darkain comes in Darkain: Zeron! azkuter comes Behind him Azkuter: Zero Nate! Why haven't you apyed and have left your post? Zeron: I can explain! Azkuter: No Need! This is you'r 5th Warrning Aquatia: No! Azkuter: Aquati Alli, Stop! Now you are banished from Helios City! UltiVerse (In Mind): I Have heard that name somewhere! Yes! Granpa! He said he has lived in Heliso City!. Now what was his name? That's right, Unli Verse! UltiVerse: I am UltiVerse, Grandson of UnliVerse Azkuter: Unli Verse? UnliV? I haven't hear that name in a long time. let him go! Azkuter: You're the one to talk, Darkai Nero Zeron: Nero! Lawl! Darkain: wait, didn't UnliVerse Destroy Sector 5C?? Azkuter: Yeah! Arrest them! Ulti Starts to Run to his ship. Azkuter: After him! More polymorphs start to follow him. UltiVerse: Get Lost! he Starts to run faster. He finnaly gets to his ship. He gets in. Aquatia and Zeron stand by the window and Wave. Ulti waves back and flys away. ''Theam song'' We see Ulti Flying. The his ship is hit by a purple blast. Ulti exits his ship. a Pink Aoura glows around him. Eon appears with a purple around him. Eon: ammHa! UltiVerse: Eon? I thought you changed! Eon: I Can't change, it's in my blood! UltiVerse: What do you mean? Eon: Do you even know why all of this is happening? UltiVersam, yeah cause... amm. No Eon: well then, Go back and see! Everything around Ulti starts to turn in to a Black and Purple spirral. Ulti wakes up in a Dark place. He looks around and doesn't see a thing. Then he looks up and sees three Celestialsapiens, One man, One woman and a kid. The Kid Shirnks down to 2meters Kid: Hey, how are you? UltiVerse: Me, I am UltiVerse. Where am I? Man: You are in Celestia, the home of the only beings existing UltiVerse: Say wha? Woman: Dears, we should get back to creating the life Man: we are the only beings existing, how can he be here? Ulti starts to fade UltiVerse: Wait, Are you creating the Universe? Kid: The what? Ulti fades and disappears. Kid: Dad, Can we name the life, The Universe, you know in the honor of that guy? Man: No! Woman: Sure! Kid: 2 against one dad! A Bright light appears. Now we see the Anur System Ulti Appears. A Ship takes him in UltiVerse: Where am I now? A Petrosapien walks behind him Petrosapien: A Polymorph? I didn't know polymorphs are fighting in this war UltiVerse:waht kinda war? Petrosapien: The war on the Anur System UltiVerse: The one started by Zs'Skayr? Petrosapien: Zs'Skyr? He's Justa minion. It was started by Tetramands. They knew which planet they have to invade. When they arived, they asked The young leader of the ectonurites, can they take over their home untill take the system, so the ectonurites can rule them while they are gone UltiVerse: and what? Petrosapien: Some think that the Tetramnads aren't behind it, but it's someone more powerful Ulti starts to fade and then dissappears. Ulti appears on planet Pisscis. He walks in the palace. There he sees multiple alien species. Arnux, Labrid and Korwak are talking. Korwak: The name of the grpoup should be the Inter galactick Peack Group Labrid: No, The Universal Police Force Arnux: No, none of them, it should be differen, just what? Korwak: You don't even have a name Ulti Runs up to them UltiVerse: what about the Plumbers? an Aerophibian walks up to tham Aerophibian: I agree! Labrid: Then it's settalled, the group is called Plumbers Ulti starts to fade UltiVerse: OH no! The Aerophibian looks at Ulti as Ulti dissappears. Ulti appears rigth next to Earth. He sees the Highbrid invasion UltiVerse: The Highbrid inavsion? Eon appears '' Eon: Ahh, yes! UltiVerse: what does this all mean? Eon: You will understand. UltiVerse: are you sure? Eon: I'll let you out real soon, just take a look at this. ''Ulti disappears he appears in a dark room, he sees a light from teh corrner. he looks arpound the corrner and sees 5 shadows. Shadow 1: The 1st attack was great Shadow 2: The second was Bad Shadow 3: The 3rd was Acceptable Shadow 4: And the 4th was Good Shadow 5: But the 5th will be The darkest They all laugh. Ulti blinks and waks up in front of Eon. UltiVerse: what does it all mean? Eon: I gave you a hint of what is cousing this all, now you must solve it before it's too late UltiVerse: How? Eon: You must do it your self. Remember, only you are trustted, no one else. The Existence of the Universe is at stake! ''THE END''''' Characters Present *UltiVerse *Eon (First Appearance) Past *Celestalsapien Kid (First Appearance) *Celestalsapien Woman (First Appearance) *Celestalsapien Man (First Appearance) *Petrosapien (First Appearance) *Magister Arnux (First Appearance) *Magister Labrid (First Appearance) *Magister Korwak (First Appearance) Villains Past *Shadow 1 *Shadow 2 *Shadow 3 *Shadow 4 *Shadow 5 Trivia *All the 5 wars have been reviled **The Anur system war, The Civil war, Universal War I, Highbrid Invasion, Universal War II ***Universe War II is the Ongoing one *It's reveal that the universe was created by 3 Celestialsapiens and it was named after UltiVerse. Category:Episodes Category:Reo 54 Category:UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe